For my Love i will Sacrifice anything
by Demonex
Summary: Kallen still loves Lelouch even after he has become Emperor and will sacrifice anything for this love. Can Kallen make Lelouch sacrifice the Zero Requiem for her, or will she lose everything.


Disclaimer: Don't own code geass

This is a short fan fiction story only a few chapters to get be back into the flow of writing before I go back to the code geass Fanfic I started.

0000

Kallen looked down at her pillow remembering the times her, Lelouch, and CC would interact with each other. All this changed within a few moments as the Black Knights basically sold Lelouch out without any explanation. "Is this what I wanted Nagato? Japan is free, but the person who brought us to this point, the person I love is now gone" She remembered the images of yesterday of Lelouch becoming the new emperor of Britannia and Suzaku, the one man she fought so hard against is now with him, as his knight the very spot she should be.

"I need a drink of water" She thought to herself as she got up and began heading to the cafeteria of the ship. On the way though she saw something very interesting. Jeremiah Gottwald knocking out two Black Knight members as he walks along. Without even thinking she began to follow the man. After following for a brief while when they turn a corner Kallen loses track of Jeremiah only to have him come up from behind and surprise her. She drops down trying to kick him but Jeremiah easily dodges and tackles Kallen pinning her to the ground. Kallen may be superior in a knightmare but when it comes to hand to hand combat she couldn't keep up with a cybernetic super solider. As he proceeds to knock her out "S-stop" Kallen says quickly "I-I don't want to stop you. I want to go with you, to where Lelouch is" She couldn't believe what she told him, but she felt it was right

Jeremiah thought for a second then proceeded to let her go, out of anyone in the black knights she was the one of the few people Lelouch completely trusted. "Alright" he said plainly as they make their way toward the hanger. Kallen and Jeremiah quickly mount the knghtmare a passing by solider notices this and hits the alarm "We have two unidentified people trying to hijack the Guren and the Siegfried". Kallen quickly uses the suit to blow open a hole that the two knightmares got through and using the superior specks of the two knightmares they are able to leave the battleship with no pursuers. "I cannot believe what I just did" she thought to herself as they flew toward Britannia.

00000

Hours later in Britannia a message is sent to Lelouch. "Your majesty we have two incoming knightmares, both are confirmed to belong to the Black Knights"

Lelouch thought to himself "two?"

"We have confirmed the Guren Mk. 2, and the new suit, the Siegfried" The Soldier continued to report

Lelouch mumbled to himself "I never expected the Guren to come, but I knew Jeremiah would, well might as well she what she has to say" Lelouch smiled "Let them in, I wish to speak to them" he announced

"Yes your majesty"

Kallen parks the Guren in an open spot and gets out, seeing four guards locked onto her and Jeremiah "We have been ordered to escort you to his majesty please this way"

They lead Kallen and Jeremiah to a huge open garden with a white gazebo. Lelouch was sitting there expecting them with Suzaku not to far from his side. When they arrived close enough Lelouch stood up "Welcome Kallen Koz-" before he could finish a hand smacked him across his face

"Hey what do you think you're doing to his majesty" The guards said pointing their guns at the women

"It's fine" Lelouch said, "If I was in any real danger I have my knight here, leave us" The guards hesitated at first but did as ordered. Lelouch's eyes continued to stare at her rather coldly "Kall-"

"Shut up" She said tears running down her face "L-Lelouch what's going on. Why didn't you tell me anything. Out of all the time we spent dosen't it mean anything to you? Lelouch? Zero? I followed you, even after learning who you were and about geass I continued to follow you. So why, why now did you leave without telling me anything?" Lelouch didn't answer, or rather he couldn't answer. What could he tell her, that he was planning the Zero Requiem? Or that he was going to become the biggest tyrant in the world? Kallen grabs Lelouch's outfit and leans her head into it crying "Why, Lelouch? Why is it that I who fought for you am over here and the man who fought against you is now beside you"

Lelouch straightened up against her "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, emperor of Britannia. My one and only goal was to become the ruler of the world. At first through the organization known as the Black Knights. Now I will through the power of my Britannia" he stated starring at her

She turned her head up looking into his eyes "Liar, Lelouch since you don't understand I will make you. She wiped her tears away from her eyes before kneeling before him. I Kallen Stadtfeld pledge my allegiance to his majesty Lelouch Vi Britannia.

000000000

Well there we go. I found it to be emotional hope you did to.


End file.
